Infinity Rerouted
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Jiima était la banque de données nationales reliée à tous les ordis. Dita contenait les programmes de sécurité nationale afin de le protéger. C‘est ainsi que commence leur histoire. "Elle est pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux être la première pe


Titre: Infinity Rerouted  
Auteur: Goldberry  
Traductrice : Roxanne Black  
Source : Chobits

Résumé : Jiima était la banque de données nationales reliée à tous les ordis. Dita contenait les programmes de sécurité nationale afin de le protéger. C'est ainsi que commence leur histoire. "Elle est pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux être la première personne qu'elle verra."

Disclaimers : La série Chobits ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire contient des spoils sur l'anime et le manga. L'histoire dans cette fic se passe dans le passé et finira où l'anime et le manga commencent. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1:** Le réveil

Au commencement, il n'y avait que les ténèbres.

On ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Quelques fois, une douce voix lui parlait, mais il ne ressentait rien. Sans cette voix, il pouvait entendre les vibrations et les petits déclics provenant des machines ainsi que le faible grondement constant du balayage des données. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi mais il ressentait une certaine affinité avec cet environnement. Le langage de ces machines ne lui était pas du tout inconnu. Il le réconfortait même ; dans la pénombre, des cliquetis résonnaient à ses oreilles et leur signification parcourait le vaste réseaux de son esprit. Il n'essaya pas d'analyser ce processus. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le faire même si il l'avait voulu. C'est seulement au moment où la voix a activé le logiciel de conscience individuelle qu'il a su ce qu'il était.

Durant quelques instants, tout était noir, et puis, il a lentement ouvert les yeux. Les couleurs se sont définies dans l'infini clarté et il vit un visage lui sourire.

"Bonjour Jiima !"

C'était la voix.

"Bonjour." Il avait répondu avant même d'y avoir pensé et il entendait pour la première fois sa propre voix. "Quel est votre nom ?"

La femme passa ses doigts minces dans ses cheveux blonds. " Je suis le docteur Tanaka Shidou et je serais dorénavant ton maître."

Quelque chose en lui a cliqueté "Compris". Des lignes de codes sont apparues devant ses yeux. "Je suis un ordi créé pour le gouvernement. Afin de sécuriser mes données, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait un mot de passe"

Son maître a de nouveau sourit "Chobits"

"Mot de passe enregistré. Modèle de voix enregistré. Blocage du système."

Son maître a levé sa main et lui a touché brièvement la joue. _Système sensoriel activé_. Des donnés ont afflué en lui faisant prendre conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était attaché à un mur, retenu par des câbles et des fils d'alimentations. Les prises de ses oreilles étaient pleines et il su qu'il devrait plus tard en faire usage. Il avait été construit pour cela. Alors pourquoi...

"Tu n'es pas complet pour l'instant Jiima." Takana alla chercher une planchette sur une table. "A part ton logiciel de base, ton disque dur est vide et tu es vulnérable aux attaques extérieurs." Elle lui lanca un rapide coup d'oeil. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas... nous allons remédier à tout cela. Une fois que ton firewall sera installé nous pourrons commencer le processus de téléchargement." Son maître marqua une pause et le fixa de ses yeux sombre. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

_Protocole Chobits lancé. _Il pris connaissance de plusieurs centaines d'émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Fatigu"

"Ah oui ! C'était a prévoir." Elle nota quelques mots sur sa planchette et ajouta "Passez en mode hibernation"

Il n'en su pas plus.

Tanaka Shidou avait finalement réussi. L'expérience était un réel succès. Il était parfait. Plus intimidant qu'un simple prototype, Jiima était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Elle avait été heureuse de constater qu'il pouvait focaliser son attention et avoir de l'intuition car il en aurait certainement besoin pour plus tard. Bien sûr, Tanaka n'était pas certaine que sa personnalité serait enregistrée mais elle était pourtant persuadée que le gouvernement en serait satisfait. Jiima possédait l'unité central la plus perfectionnée de son époque et sa capacité de stockage des données était l'équivalent de celle de vingt ordis. Il était certainement assez puissant pour supporter et survivre au téléchargement.

Tanaka ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne supporte pas ce transfert.

Ses supérieurs étaient impatients et enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir créer une force capable de contrer les Chobits de Hibiya. Deux systèmes qui pourraient finalement garantir la sécurité de tous les ordis du normaux du monde. Si, bien sûr, les deux Chobits représentaient une réelle menace... mais Takana ne pouvait pas le savoir. Les ordres qu'elle avait reçue étaient de copier le travail de Hibiya et de faire un Chobits assez puissant pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Freya. Notamment, un qui servirait de base de donné et relierait tous les ordis de la planète. Une tel idée semblait impensable au début. Les ordinateurs personnels étaient rapidement devenus très populaire et elle était incapable de dire combien de modèles différents avait été diffusé dans le monde ces dernières années. Créé un être capable de stocker sur son disque dur les informations de chaque ordi relevait du domaine de la folie pur.

Mais... en l'observant de plus près ; elle se posait des questions. Les Chobits étaient très différents des autres ordis. Ils étaient doué d'émotions qui n'étaient pas bridées par un programme de logistique. Car les émotions ne sont pas logiques. Mais on avait découvert que les Chobits pouvaient traiter les sentiments si ils étaient conformes à ce qu'on leur apprenait. Freya en était un très bon exemple de part sa relation avec le Dr. Hibiya. Si Takana n'avait pas vu les oreilles caractéristiques des ordis, jamais elle n'aurait deviné que les deux innocentes jeunes filles qui se trouvaient assises à l'ombre d'un chêne étaient autres choses que ce qu'elles laissaient paraître. Oui... les progrès de la technologie sont étonnants. Les exploits de Hibiya avaient émerveillé tout le monde mais elle était inconsciente du bond qu'elle avait provoqué dans la science. Elle et son mari se contentaient de regarder leurs "enfants" en souhaitant leur bonheur. Takana n'était pas en total désaccord avec eux mais... un ordi restait un ordi. Même si cet ordi était un Chobits.

"Ah ! Qu'est ce que je faisais déjà ?" murmura Takana à elle même avant d'ouvrir son bloc note. Elle ajusta ses lunettes et ratura certaines choses pour faire quelques changements. Malgré les progrès évident fait sur la base de donné, elle n'avait pas menti à Jiima. Bien qu'elle est installé de nombreuses protections sur son interface, il serait impossible d'installer un programme de défense sur son disque dur. Elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème, étonnamment, grâce à Freya et Elda. Takana avait conçut un deuxième Chobits pour le gouvernement, celui ci était une jeune fille de petite taille qui servirait de firewall vivant pour Jiima. Un puissant programme de défense qui le protégerait de toute intrusion extérieur. Elle était terminée à 81 seulement et ne pourrait donc pas être activée avant quelques jours. Pourtant, Takana avait de grands espoirs pour elle. A la différence de Jiima, l'ordi de sécurité était dotée d'un programme de logistique. Ca c'était imposé comme une nécessité car la moindre hésitation au moment de protéger Jiima pourrait entraîner la destruction d'une partie voir de toutes ses données. C'était relativement triste de penser que Jiima serait le seul à penser et à se poser des questions sur les autres ou sur lui même alors que celle qui allait bientôt être sa compagne de mission ne le pourrait pas. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que les ordis soient opérationnels.

Et puis... Ce ne sont que des ordinateurs personnels après tout...

Deux jours plus tard, Takana se posait de nouvelles questions. L'ordi issu du prototype Chobits, Jiima n'était pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Il était à présent tout à fait fini excepté, bien sûr, le téléchargement de sa base de donné qui se ferait ultérieurement mais tout ce qu'il disait et faisait semblait à la scientifique bizarre. Jiima était curieux et semblait avoir un léger sens de l'humour qui l'avait prise plusieurs fois au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas changer le protocole de Hibiya sur le niveau "maître" qui obligeait les jumelles à les appeler "maman" et "papa". Pourtant Jiima avait su que Takana était son maître et non autre chose. A ses yeux, il était comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde... Il était constamment étonné de voir son reflet dans un miroir mais riait tout bas quand elle lui demandait si son logiciel de configuration marchait au ralenti. La personnalité de Jiima lui était propre et cette personnalité était donc unique. C'est ce qui hantait Takana à toute heure de la nuit... elle se demandait à quoi elle avait donné naissance. Sans jamais la mentionner, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt activer un nouveau prototype Chobits.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle branchait le matériel de dianostication à Jiima tout en lui tapotant inconsciemment l'épaule. Elle vit les lignes de codes habituelle s'afficher sur le monitor et cela la fit sourire.

"Tout semble correct Jiima. Tu confirmes ?"

Il a sourit à son tour. "Oui, tous le système fonctionne parfaitement." Ses yeux sombres observaient Takana avec attention alors qu'elle insérait une disquette dans le lecteur de l'unité. Des lignes de codes apparurent sur l'écran et il cligna des yeux en disant "Qu'es ce que c'est ?"

"Ce sont les données de configuration pour ton programme de défense, Dita." Elle a jetée un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir sa réaction. "Que penses tu d'elle ?" Jiima n'avait pas bouger durant quelques instants, puis il s'est approcher lentement et a toucher du bout des doigts l'écran. Son visage mélangeait sérieux et stupéfaction.

Et puis... il a éclaté de rire.

"Elle est mignonne !"

Takana haussa un sourcil. Il avait vraiment une personnalité étrange pour un Chobits. "Je prendrais ça comme une réponse affirmative."

Il inclina la tête "Oui c'est cela... Elle est mon programme de défense ?"

"Oui, son anti-virus et son programme d'attaque sont les plus perfectionné au monde pour garantir ta sécurité qui sera son objectif numéro un et elle possède d'autres capacités spéciales"

Jiima regarda Takana avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Des capacités spéciales ?" La scientifique se retourna vers son ordi "Ne t'inquiète pas Jiima, il y'a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas connaitre pour le moment. Compris ?"

"Compris maître."

"Bien... téléchargement des données sur Dita."

"Exécution." Les yeux de Jiima devinrent vitreux et un léger vrombissement se fit entendre. Cinq secondes plus tard le téléchargement était terminé. Takana se permit de sourir de nouveau.

"Parfait ! Nous allons réveiller Dita ?"

Chitosé Hibiya pressaient ses mains contre la vitre d'observation. Le petit Chobits était accroché au mur par des câbles minces qui parcouraient la majorité de son corps. La dernière conception de Hibiya avait des cheveux noirs comme ceux de Jiima ainsi qu'une queue de cheval comme celle de son aîné. Mais celle ci était sur le côté et retombait sur son épaule. On ne connaissait pas encore sa personnalité puisqu'elle n'était pas activé mais pourtant... Chitosé sentait un lien étroit qui unissait Jiima et l'ordi encore endormi. Chaque Chobits, non, chaque ordi étaient gravé à tout jamais dans son coeur tout comme ils le seraient d'ici peut de temps en Jiima. Même si elle savait quel serait la mission de ces deux prototypes... elle n'avait pas eu le coeur à les détester. Ils avaient été créé par des humains, misent au point grace à la technologie de son mari. Ca n'était pas leur faute.

C'était la sienne.

Elle s'était rapprochée de la vitre quand Jiima et Takana était entré dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que Jiima voyait réellement Dita et il s'était approché pour lui caresser la joue. Cela rappelait à Hibiya comment était Freya au commencement avec son mari. Peut être que si elle laissait Jiima et Dita rencontrer les filles... non... ce n'était qu'une pensée.

Elle fixait Jiima des yeux qui se rapprochait le plus près possible de Dita... jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai presque plus d'espace entre eux. Chitosé à brusquement sursauté en voyant le Chobits masculin enlacer Dita. Sa voix lui parvint par le système de haut parleur.

"Elle est pour moi n'est ce pas ? Je veux être la première personne qu'elle verra."

Takana réagissait calmement au comportement de Jiima sachant parfaitement que ni elle ni Chitosé n'avait mis ce genre de réaction dans son programme. Elle avait peut être modifier le programme "maitre" ultérieurement et fait en sorte qu'il soit tourné vers Dita. Bien sûr.. ca semblait logique qu'elle l'ai fait... après tout... Dita et Jiima allaient passer la majeur parti de leur existence ensemble. Mais ceci... l'affection de Jiima. C'était étonnant. Ce pourrait-il...

"Si tu veux Jiima... Envoyons la ressource..."

La jeune scientifique pianota sur quelques touches de son clavier avant de passer à la commande voisine. Les lumières de la pièce se sont immédiatement mise à clignoter alors qu'un bruit de machine emplit la pièce. Deux yeux rouge sang s'ouvrir sur le monde alors que les câbles se décrochaient et laissaient tombé le corps en avant. Jiima l'a rattraper et placé sur ses pieds en posant une maison sur sa tête. Le coeur de Chitosé fit un bon quand elle vit que le petit Chobits fixait Jiima de ses yeux vides alors que son système n'était pas encore initialisé.

Jiima sourit.

"Bonjours Dita, je t'attendais..."

Takana a rencontrer les yeux d'Hibiya qui était toujours derrière le verre d'observation. La créatrice de Jiima pouvait comprendre ce que voulait dire l'autre scientifique. Car toutes les deux se posaient la même question.

Qu'avaient-elles fait ?

Suite prochainement...

Roxanne:

Donc voilà !! J'ai enfin fini la traduction du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que personnellement je suis tombé amoureuse de cette fic. Elle est trop adorable . Donc je vous donne l'adresse de la fanlisting que l'auteur à créé sur Dita & Jiima. Elle s'appelle "système failure" et vous retrouverez sa fic en anglais dessus (mais vous pouvez aussi la trouver sur dans mes favoris). 

Donc, je crois que j'ai tout dis... je vous laisse le soin de mettre des reviews (elles sont les bienvenues) et bye jusqu'au prochain chapitre


End file.
